Finally
by naelany
Summary: Having watched his very sexy contractor at work all summer, Carlisle's both happy and sad that his house is all fixed up. Will wrapping up the last odds and ends mean relief, or...?


**Title**: Finally

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters**: Carlisle and Edward

**Word Count**_:_ 1013

**Tags**: _slash, ah, _

**Prompt: **I'm so glad the house is finally getting updated and remodeled but I did not expect the hot, hunky contractor that the construction company sent. Thank God he's almost done and out of my hair. It's been a long, hot, torturous summer for me, watching him work, seeing him every day. He has no idea how I lust after him...or does he? :)

**Warnings**: n/a

**Summary**: Having watched his very sexy contractor at work all summer, Carlisle's both happy and sad that his house is all fixed up. Will wrapping up the last odds and ends mean relief, or...?

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Artist's/Author's Note: **Many thanks and much love as always to my beta.

**ooOoo**

Part of me is glad that it's almost done – that today is the last day and he's doing a final check. The house has needed to be repaired for so long, and I never really had the time or money to get it taken care of – until this year. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad that my uncle passed away, but the inheritance could not have gotten here at a better time. Sounds horrible, I know, but such is life.

After shopping around for quotes and figuring out what exactly I wanted to have done to the place, I'd contracted a small, local company to work over the summer. I'd wanted to be close to home in case anything came up, and that was the only time possible for me.

It should have been just fine. The company's history is solid, and I definitely enjoy the fact that it's a family-owned business. However, at the time of my hiring them, I'd only met Edward Sr. because his son was out on another site.

When Edward Jr. showed up three months ago, I... well, I almost rethought my decision.

Almost.

Edward is one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen and one of the kindest people I know. Over the past few months, I've grown fond of his sense of humor, and more than once I've been surprised by his intellect. The way he works is something I both dread and look forward to – he's always so incredibly focused, giving every little job his all.

Several times, I've been caught staring at him as he works on fixing and updating my home. Every time it's been met with a wicked little grin and something in his eyes I can never define. I'm not even sure I dare to try. I always hurriedly excuse myself and explain away any ideas of impropriety.

I think I'm successful. At least, he never calls me out on it.

After he's gone for the day, always leaving with a cheerful, "See you bright and early, Carlisle," I seem to linger in the areas he's worked in last. The smell of him, the sense of his presence, is always so appealing to me, always fueling my deepest, darkest fantasies of him. Every day, I end up masturbating. Once, I even shamed myself by doing so while wearing a shirt he'd forgotten. It had been intoxicating, feeling so close to him.

More so than I care to admit.

That part of me hates the fact that, after today, I'll never see him again. Or rather, that I won't have him to myself again. There will no doubt be those times where we'll run into each other in town, but still, it won't be the same.

There's no way I could ever tell him, though. Just not a possibility. I've always known I'm attracted to men, but have never been comfortable doing anything with it – not really. Nothing beyond the usual explorations, anyway. I've never really found anyone whom I'd want to come out for, I guess.

But this isn't a club I'm in where I can hook up with someone, knowing up front that they want what I want.

No. This, this is my home – my home_town_ – and I have no idea whether Edward would even be open to anything. Sure, he's caught me staring, and I'm pretty sure he's noticed the occasional erection I've had while being around him. But that doesn't mean anything.

Edward is an extraordinarily good-looking guy, and I'm certain that he's used to getting ogled while on the job. But he's never once said anything to indicate he might be interested.

So I find myself here, doing the final walk-through with Edward, trying to pay attention to everything he says, even while lamenting the fact that this is the last time I'll be this close to him. The look on his face is all business as he talks about the details of the work he's done and asks me whether I'm satisfied with the job.

I can only nod and try to smile, my fingers reverently brushing along the banister he re-created, wishing it was his body instead. "You've done an amazing job, Edward. I never imagined that the place could look like this again. Thank you."

As I look around, seeing how he's managed to update the house without going out of the style of the building, I truly am amazed at his eye for detail and the amount of work he's put in. Turning back to him, with a more sincere smile this time, I thank him again.

He smiles, a look of pride clear on his face as we go to sign the final papers. As I give him the check with the balance of my account, I have to swallow past the lump in my throat.

_This is it__._

I'm surprised when Edward pockets the check and frowns, gazing down at his shoes before clearing his throat and leveling his eyes to mine. I'm startled to see the insecurity and hope shining through them as he says, "Carlisle... now that this is all done, I was wondering..."

He shuffles his feet, and his fingers tug at his hair as he sighs. "I was wondering if you wanted to... go out on a date?"

The blush that infuses his cheeks is tantalizing, and before I can stop myself, my fingers are brushing his cheeks, my eyes searching his. He smiles timidly and whispers, "Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

I grin, biting my lip as my fingers tangle in his hair, and I pull him toward me. Just a hair's breadth shy of our lips touching, I breathe, "I'd like that very much," and then I kiss him.


End file.
